Hyperviolation Neptunia
by l00n
Summary: A series of unfortunate happenings to our beloved girls that results in them getting violated in one way or two. Feel free to send requests. Rape/Non-con smut, you've been warned. Half-assed attempt at a rapefic.
1. Compa

The night was dark. A fair-skinned young girl walked down the road, all alone. She had a tight-fitting nurse outfit on, causing her well-endowed body to really show. She had long, creamy pink-colored hair that curled along the edges, adorned with a black headband. Her eyes matched the color of her hair, creamy pink as well.

Compa was her name.

As she felt the cold air brush against her skin, she cursed her nurse uniform for being so skimpy. She wished she had brought a jacket, if only she knew she would go home this late.

"I wish Iffy or someone was here…"

Saying that, she walked past an alleyway. Unbeknownst to her, two thugs were watching, checking her out. They smirk at each other, and put their plan into motion.

"Ah, Ms. Nurse! Please come here! My friend's in trouble!"

Hearing that, Compa turned around. Shouting a "Coming!", she quickly ran over to the man who called her.

"W-what's wrong? I'm here to help!"

Of course, it was her nurse instincts kicking in.

"Wow, dude, I'm amazed that actually worked." One of the thugs said to the other.

"Yeah, same."

"E-Eh…?"

Compa looked confused.

Of course she was.

What greeted her was the sight of two healthy young men, towering over her.

And the next thing she knew, one of the men had already moved behind her to restrain her arms.

Of course, this was normal work day, so she didn't bring her weapon.

She thought of opening her mouth to scream, but—

The other man had pulled out a knife and positioned it just inches from her throat.

"You know what's gonna happen if you scream, right?"

Fearing for her life, Compa held her tongue.

"Well, not like anyone's gonna hear you anyway though."

"W-what do you want from me?" Compa asked, her voice shaking. "Money…?"

"Nah, something more than that." The man answered. "Come on, make sure you got a tight grip on her.

With that said, they forcefully dragged Compa deeper into the alley.

* * *

The man who was holding on to Compa threw her to the ground, and she landed on her knees. She could only look up at her captors…

…as they started unzipping their pants, revealing their big, hard penises.

Compa was bewildered, shocked, confused, all three of those mixing together. But she wasn't dumb. She knew what was going to happen.

"N-no, please, anything but that…"

"Don't worry missy, we are not as evil as to take your virginity by force." The man explained. "No, we will be satisfied just with your mouth and breasts."

"R-really…? Then you'll let me go?"

"Yeah, definitely."

Compa stayed silent.

One of the men stepped forward, and placed his dick near her face.

"Come on, open up!"

She didn't want to. It smelled horrible.

Compa cringed from the smell, closing her eyes in disgust. Seeing this, the man reached out and pinched her nose.

Unable to breathe, Compa opened her mouth wide eventually, and the man took this chance to shove his cock inside her mouth. Compa gagged and groaned, unprepared for such a massive thing to enter her.

"You know what's going to happen if you bite down, don't you?"

Facing his threat, Compa could only obey.

Using her tongue, she licked the shaft of his penis while bobbing her head back and forth slowly. She has never done it herself, but she had read about it in the past.

"Mm, you know, you're actually pretty good at this, Ms. Nurse."

Hearing that, Compa sped up her pace a little bit. The sooner she can get this done, the better.

"…Still too slow, though."

The man grabs Compa by head and pushes his cock deeper, gagging her even more. He repeats, pushing his dick in and out of her mouth roughly. The violent skullfucking causes Compa's eyes to tear up, and she starts panting for breath.

"Ah! Here it comes—!"

A flood of white liquid spewed out as the man released his load inside her. Pulling out, he then released a few more of what's left on her face and hair.

Reeling from the taste, Compa gagged. She coughed up all the jizz she had stored inside her mouth, spilling it to the ground and letting some drop to her body.

"Aww, you should've swallowed it all."

"T-this should be enough… Right? Can I go now?"

There was a hint of resentment in her eyes, but also fear. The other man laughed at her question.

"Are you kidding? I haven't even got my share yet!"

The first man, satisfied, stepped back.

"Hey, bro, I can have this girl's main course, right? You already took the grey-haired fighter chick from yesterday."

"Agh, fine. Do what you want."

"Sweet! Thanks, dude!"

The second thug – whose cock is somehow still erect even after left hanging for who knows how many minutes – approached Compa with a hungry look in his eyes.

Like a beast, she jumped on Compa and tackled her, pinning her to the ground.

"A-Ah!"

Compa yelped, both in pain and shock.

In a hurry, the man started to unbutton Compa's dress. With all the buttons undone, Compa's breasts popped out from her clothes, covered in a white bra.

"W-wait, what are you—"

Before Compa could even finish her sentence, the man had already grabbed Compa's bra and ripped it off, throwing it behind him.

With one hand massaging Compa's right breast, the man took it upon himself to suck on her other tit with his mouth like a baby.

"N-No! Stop, this is-!"

A ticklish sensation ran through Compa's body, her face reddening. She can't say that she dislikes it, but the fact that this filthy male is causing her to feel this way…

Satisfied with her breasts, the man moved down, to Compa's nether regions. With one hand, she grabbed her panties and pulled them down, revealing her holy, untouched sacred door.

"W-Wait, I thought you weren't-!"

"Hah, did you actually believe that? Lookie here, you're already wet enough, aren't you?"

The man positioned his cock in front of her vagina's entrance, and in one swift movement, thrusted it inside Compa. The sudden shock caused Compa's body to jolt, screaming in pain.

"Ahaha, a genuine virgin you are!" The man laughed happily, staring at the blood sipping through Compa's hole to his dick. "I can't believe it, you're so tight! It feels like I'm about to cum just by moving!"

But despite that, he started moving his hips, slowly but gaining tempo quickly. Holding onto Compa's arms as so she can't struggle, the man started to thrust in and out roughly, breathing heavily at Compa's face.

"Ah! Ah! N-No! Take it out! It hurts, it hurts so much! Please—Ah!"

Compa's moans and cries of pain were ignored, as the man continued his tempo. While doing so, he removed one arm to start massaging Compa's breast and sucking on the other, just like he did before.

With her right arm freed, Compa started hitting the man raping her with all the force she can muster. But it was futile, as it seemed the man doesn't feel anything, and only sped up his pace the louder Compa's sobbing gets.

"Can't fucking shutup, can ya?!"

Moving his mouth from Compa's nipple, the man now went straight for her lips to shut her up. Her eyes widened, and despite how hard she tried, her screams came out muffled.

The man felt himself getting closer, so he released the kiss and sped up his pace once again. "I'm about to blow! I'm gonna impregnate cute little Ms. Nurse!"

"No! No! Please, pull out! I don't want to get preg—"

And once again, her pleas go ignored. The man's back arched as he released galloons of cum inside Compa's belly, accompanied by a moan unlike an animal in heat.

"Nooooo-!"

Compa yelled, feeling something warm fill up her stomach. The man pulled out, and her body fell limp. She had given up, she had no energy left to fight back.

She wondered what she did to deserve this. She hoped her friends would come. She hoped she would wake up from this nightmare—

"Hey, get the fuck up, we aren't done yet."

The first man had returned, and picked up Compa's body from the cum-covered ground.

* * *

The man flipped Compa over, and made her get on all fours. With no strength left to resist, she just let him do whatever he wanted to her body.

With Compa set in position, the thug went behind and placed his hands on her buttcheeks. With his fingers, he then spread Compa's asshole—

The realization hit her, and Compa screamed. She struggled to get away, but the other thug has her upper body pinned down, holding her in place.

"Not there… Please… It's dirty…"

"Would be a damn waste to not use you to your full potential, girl."

After he felt he had lubed it up enough with his saliva, the thug inserted the tip of his penis inside her anus, and then slowly the entire thing.

Compa's eyes widen, as even more searing pain hits her already sore body.

"Uwaaa… No…."

Finally comfortable, the man started moving his hips in rhythm, going faster each passing second. Tears came out of Compa's eyes, as she was crying uncontrollably at this point.

"Hey, shut her up."

The other thug nodded, and lifted Compa's head up by her hair. He placed his dick near her cheek, and seeing that she didn't instantly open her mouth, he hit her across the face.

"Gee, that's rough, dude."

"She can nurse herself up."

Compa's sobbing decreased, and she slowly, but reluctantly opened her mouth. Still grabbing her by the hair, he slowly inserted his dick in her mouth.

And right afterwards, he grabbed her head using both of his hands, and then started violently thrusting in and out of her mouth. Compa gagged again, but try as she might, she can't even scream anymore.

She was getting hit from both sides – from behind, her ass was getting pumped along with her clit fingered, and in front she was getting skullfucked.

Her entire body was sore, but the constant fingering made her feel something coming out.

"Aahh.. I'mgwonnapee…"

"I'm cumming! Let's cum together, Ms. Nurse!"

Compa's eyes rolled up, her body first becoming stiff then convulsing in periodic spasms. At the same time of her juice squirting out, the two men came and unloaded their semen in Compa's holes.

The two men pulled out, and Compa's body fell limp to the ground, still convulsing from the orgasm. Her nurse uniform had been messily undone, and almost her entire body was covered in cum. Her messy hair, her empty-looking eyes that were red from all the crying, and the bruise on her cheek really made her a sight to behold for the two men. The cherry on top being the fact that she's lying on a puddle made out of their juice and her own, along with her virgin blood.

"Man, that was a good catch. We never got her name though, did we?"

"There's a nametag here… Never mind, I can't read shit. There's too much cum on it."

"Oh well, who gives a shit. Let's just leave her here and look for more prey."

"Ya got it. Let me just take a pic."

The man pulled out his phone to snap the rather pitiful sight of Compa, then walked away.

"I don't care anymore…" was the last thing in her mind, before she passed out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm so sorry. I saw fan art of Compa in a nurse outfit and instantly got a boner… which you can see the result of here.**

 **I made a new account just for this. No way am I putting this in my main. Bonus points if you can guess who I am though.**

 **Anyway, thanks. Leave a review if you enjoyed. Also leave a review if you're a sick fucko like me. And also leave a review if you think I should see a psychiatrist or kill myself.**

 **Do leave some requests if you want to, and don't be afraid to get into specifics about the fetishes. I'll probably update this with more of my fantasies lol. I'm thinking Nepgear next, what do you think? And do you want to see these two thugs again, or should it be something entirely unconnected? Do tell.**

 **One last thing- to be honest, I'm surprised there's zero rapefics about Neptunia. I mean, like, come on. It's a fuckin' gold mine up in here.**


	2. Nepgear

You stand in the corner of the guild, looking around anxiously. You have planned months ahead, and today was going to be the day you put everything into motion. All your hard work would pay off this moment.

You look at your items once again, just to make sure. In your inventory are things that would make a quite effective killkit – a knife, a gun, rope, duct tape, a piece of cloth with chloroform, and a camera.

Of course, your target is something much stronger than an average person, and that's why you also brought some anti-crystal shards with you.

Yes, anti-crystals – forbidden objects that could disable a CPU's power.

Today, you were going to take what you have always wanted by force. Something you have only been able to admire from afar—The CPU Candidate.

Nepgear.

The door suddenly opened, and a girl with long, lilac-colored hair entered. She was wearing something like a school uniform, colored white with some purple accents. On her leg, just above her pink and white striped stockings, is a purse, and on her hair is a hairclip shaped like a D-pad.

And speak of the devil. Right on time, you thought. She always comes to the guild during this time of the day to take some quests. Today is no different.

You've been following her for quite a while now. Her habits, her routine - you've got it all memorized.

You know where exactly she's gonna go next.

Nepgear leaves the building shortly after speaking with the guild's reception, and you soon follow behind.

Of course, you keep your distance.

Can't blow your cover this soon.

...

The outskirts of Virtua Forest.

You knew she was gonna go here.

And it's pretty quiet, too, which is the perfect condition.

You decided to take a different path from Nepgear after a while. Seemed like she was getting suspicious, continously glancing behind and all. Best to play it safe.

You know that this path you took connects with hers, though.

You observe the anti-crystal shards in your hand.

Just a glance of this is enough to cause a goddess to freeze, you hear.

Let's put that theory to the test.

...You hear the sound of leaves being stepped on.

It's her, Nepgear. Seems like she hasn't noticed you yet.

Well, now or never.

You crouch, and pretend to hold your abdomen in pain.

"Help! Somebody, help!"

You shout.

...And just like you planned.

Within seconds, Nepgear, being the good-hearted girl she is, has ran over to your location.

"W-What's wrong?!" She looks at you, worried. "Are you hurt?"

"Y...Yes..." You pretend to sound weak, and you think you nailed it. "Please... Take a look..."

The girl leans closer to inspect your "wound", but you reveal what you've been holding in your hand all along to her.

The anti-crystal shards.

Nepgear freezes, her face in shock and confusion. Her legs tremble, and she drops her weapon to the ground. She stumbles backwards, seemingly unsure what's happening to her body.

"I..."

"Got you."

You quickly take out the piece of cloth you brought and sprinkle some anti-crystal dust you just made on it. They're surprisingly easy to shatter.

You get up, and place the piece of cloth over her mouth. She screams, but the voice comes out muffled due to your hand. Her trembling legs finally give out, and she falls to the ground with a loud thud.

"W-What is this..." Nepgear mutters to herself, much to your surprise. "What did you do to me...?!"

She stares at you angrily, but it's clear she's too weak to even move an inch.

But... She's still able to stay conscious? That's weird.

Was the dose not enough? Maybe you forgot to put any in the first place. Or maybe goddesses are just more resistant to that sort of thing.

Well, whatever, you think.

She's gonna be a pain to carry now, so might as well do it here.

You lean down, and start unbuttoning her clothes one by one. You make sure to do it slowly, enjoying the look on Nepgear's face as her clothes come closer and closer to being removed from herself.

"W... What are you...!"

You rip her sailor uniform open, and she screams. The bare flesh of a goddess's body has been exposed to you. A plain white bra covers her larger-than-you-expected breasts, and cute striped panties cover her sacred hole.

A hole that won't be so sacred anymore after you're done with her.

Nepgear's arms move weakly and slowly, attempting to cover herself. Her face is bright red, and tears are welling up in the corner of her anger-fueled eyes.

Such a sight just turns you on even more.

You can't take it anymore, so you decide to unzip your pants and take out your rock-hard penis.

Nepgear's eyes go wide in shock the instant your dick comes into view.

"W-What are you... going to do..." She stammers, scared. "Don't tell me-"

"You're a smart girl. You can figure it out yourself, can't you?

You smirk, taking out your phone. You snap a quick picture of Nepgear's defenseless state, her dejected face clearly visible in the photograph.

You place your dick against her cheek, and she doesn't budge. Her lips are sealed shut, eyes glaring daggers at you. You sigh.

"You know, I don't really wanna make this hard for you. But you see, with a snap of this button I can send this picture to the world wide web. How do you think the people of Planeptune will react seeing their Candidate like this?"

You cup her face in your hands.

"That's right. Planeptune will lose all its Shares, and your dear sister will die."

The girl's eyes go wide in surprise hearing you say that.

"Now, be a good kid and open your mouth."

Nepgear's tears flowed out even more the second she closed her eyes. Her lips finally lowered, and you took this chance to jam your dick inside her face. The Candidate groaned in surprise as your shaft hit the back of her throat so suddenly.

You grab her by the hair and start violently rocking her head back and forth against your crotch. She gags with each sudden movement you make, eyes tearing up. She screams all the while, her voice coming out muffled.

"Mmmf!"

After a few minutes of repeating this, you pull out. Nepgear gags, coughing out spit on the floor and panting for breath. She glares at you in anger, eyes still full of spirit.

Spirit you're determined to break.

Still not satisfied, you move down to her breasts. You rip her plain bra off and throw it away, causing her to squirm under you. You slide your penis inbetween her chest, smothering it with her meat.

While doing this, you move your fingers up to play with her nipples. She shivers the second you touch them. You decide to pinch her nipples a little bit, and she lets out squeal.

"D-Don't touch me—!"

What kind of self-respecting male would go along with such a demand? You decide to do exactly the opposite of that, and continue playing with her cute nips even more. You pinch and pull and fiddle with it, all the while running your dick between her breasts. Nepgear lets out moans she tried so desperately to hold back in, her eyes closed shut.

"Ah-! No-!"

You feel yourself about to burst, so you quick up the pace. Soon enough you release your load all over her, white-hot liquid splattered all across her chest and face. You move up and grab her chin, forcing her mouth open so you can spill the last few drops inside her.

Nepgear squirms in disgust as she tastes your sperm, but the fact that you're keeping her mouth closed forces her to swallow it. She glares at you, as if saying "you won't get away with this", tears trailing down her face.

Time to move to the main show. You move down to her crotch area, grabbing her cute striped panties and sliding it down her legs. Nepgear gets an idea of what you're about to do, and she desperately moves her legs up in an attempt to cover herself. You simply move them aside though, and position yourself right in front of her entrance. She's already a bit wet, maybe from the nipple teasing you did earlier.

"Hey, Ms. Candidate. You're still a virgin, right?"

"P-Please don't…"

"Well, there's only one way to find out, I guess."

Dick positioned, you thrust it in suddenly without giving her time to brace herself. It doesn't slide in as easily as you thought, but Nepgear's screams and begging as her body jolted in pain make up for it.

"I-It hurts… So much…"

Nepgear's hands are grasping the grass below her as if it would lessen her pain. Blood trickles down your shaft, and you finally find your answer.

You can't believe it, being able to take a goddess' first time…

She's also really tight, WAY tighter than you expected her to be, and you don't think you would last long like this. You grab her hips and start moving your waist, pumping in and out.

"Ah… Ah…!" Nepgear lets out a soft cry with every movement you make, her body shivering and shaking.

Slowly you pick up your tempo, going faster with each passing second. Your thrusts are rough and violent, with no regard for Nepgear at all.

"S-Stop…! I beg you…!" Nepgear grips the hands on her hips with all her might, as if that would stop you. Her begging and pleas just turn you on even more, and continue fucking her senseless.

"Cumming! I'm gonna cum inside you, Nepgear!"

"N-No! D-Don't…!"

You feel yourself come to a close, and you stop thrusting just as you feel your cum rush out of your dick to inside Nepgear's stomach. You moan as you fill her belly full of your seed, Nepgear screaming all the while.

"A-Aaaaahhhh!"

Nepgear yelled as she felt a surge of warmth inside her. Her limbs fell limp to the ground, gasping for breath.

But you aren't done yet.

You lift her up by the hair, forcing her to stand on her knees.

"Hey, transform."

Nepgear didn't respond to your command. Her eyes are empty, vacantly staring into nothing.

Was it this easy to break a CPU Candidate? No wonder Planeptune's shares is falling so low. Someone this weak is leading the country after all.

You pull your arm back, anti-crystal in hand and launch it forward, punching her hard in the gut. She gasps, the pain seems to be effective in waking her up. She coughs, vomiting a little on the ground below her.

"Did you hear me the first time, bitch? I said transform."

Nepgear nodded, staring at the ground in defeat. Her body glowed with a faint purple light, and within a second her torn attire was replaced with the clean and sleek HDD.

You pin the newly-transformed goddess against a tree, intending to take her from behind. You push the part of the bodysuit blocking her entrance aside, revealing her vagina. It looks clean and untouched, as if no one had ever used it before.

Without wasting a single second, you shove your penis inside her again.

"A-AAHH!"

To your surprise, it's even more tighter than it was before. Nepgear screamed in pain, as if her hymen was torn the second time. Her hands grip the tree's trunk tight, bracing against the pain.

Turns out, you're right – blood is, again, dripping against your penis.

It seems HDD restores the CPU's virginity.

You let out a laugh as you continue pumping against her violently.

"It's not everyday you get the chance to take the virginity of a pitiful goddess twice in the same day!"

Nepgear's crying grows louder, turning into full-blown sobs as you ram her from behind. You grab her long, lilac hair from behind and pull against it, as if you're holding onto a horse's reins.

You quicken the pace, thrusting even harder and faster than before. Her crying is starting to piss you off, so you grip her throat from behind in an attempt to shut her up.

Purple Sister gags, once again gasping for breath. Clearly that's not shutting her up, so you hit her head against the tree a few times just to alleviate your anger.

And in this moment, a bright idea comes into your mind.

You pull out the anti-crystal shards from before and rub it against her clitoris.

"K-KYAAAAH!"

Nepgear arches her back, her body squirming and spazzing. The walls around your penis tightens, and it doesn't seem like you can hold it back any longer.

Nepgear's screams are accompanied by he face contorting into a pathetic expression as she cums, likely due to the anti-crystal's reaction. The tightening causes you to cum as well, both of you releasing your loads at the same time.

Satisfied, you pull out. Nepgear's body slides to the ground, still spazzing from the aftermath. Her transformation disengages, returning her clothes back to how it was before. Her ear-bursting screams slowly died down, the noise turning to dead silence.

Nepgear's head rolls to the side, tear-stained eyes staring at nothing. Her clothes are all tattered from the way you handled it. Her body is covered in cum from head to pussy, which is still squirting out mixtures of your sperm, her own liquid and virgin blood to the ground below her, forming a pool. Her hair is an untidy mess. Even now her fingers and toes still squirm every few seconds along with her back arching. It seems she's still having an orgasm, even though she has passed out already.

…Well, time to get that body bag.

Can't just leave her here, after all. You aren't really satisfied with her just yet.

* * *

 **A/N: yeah sorry this one took like over a year. hopefully the next one won't.**

 **i'll do either Uni, Rom/Ram, or Peashy next. please vote in the review section about which one you'd like to see. Uni will be a continuation of this chapter, while the other three aren't really related.**

 **sorry if this seemed a bit rushed. see ya guys soon.**


End file.
